So Check Yes Or No
by LycoX
Summary: It all began in the third grade at the age of 8 years old with two very important questions.


**Check Yes**

 **Or No**

 **Disclaimer: So earlier today while thinking of something I have in mind for a Stalia fic, I ended up thinking of George Strait's 'Check Yes Or No' song and this was inspired thanks to that song. Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here as well. Also, a few things are a bit AU in this.**

* * *

For Scott McCall, it all began for him way back in the third grade while his family still lived in New York, before his mom and dad got divorced and he and his mother moved out to Beacon Hills, California with the help of an old friend of her's. It all began thanks to his best friend for life Kira Yukimura, a bubbly little Japanese-Korean girl with an awesome mom and dad. While they were waiting for class to start, she had passed him a note one day asking if he wanted to be her friend, and if he loved her, and if so, check yes or no. Something about it seemed different to the little boy as he and little Kira already had been really good friends by that point in his little head. But he wouldn't have a clue about it until years later. She would also tell him, that if yes, to simply take her by the hand if he wanted too. And once school was over and they made their way to the busses, he did exactly that, earning him the happiest smile ever and a kiss on the cheek that had him smiling ear to ear.

After that, it felt like they were even more closer together at the ages they were and if it wasn't for Kira and her parents, things likely would have been a lot tougher for young Scott the more his mom and dad got into it. Once he turned ten though, his young life changed forever when he had to move away from all he knew with his mom. Kira had given him the tightest hug he'd ever gotten from her that day and he would watch her as he and his mother left until he could no longer do so. A few years on down the line and Scott never forgot his old friend, even when he became a Werewolf and met Allison Argent and fell for her. The mere memory of his time with Kira and a big moment of his little life with her one day in class and out by the busses helped him out as well when things were pretty darn tough for the teenager as life threw things his way. Things that no teenager should ever have to deal with either.

And while he had claimed for the longest time that Allison had been his Anchor, the memory of that defining moment of his young life is what had truly been his Anchor. No matter how long it had been since that day had passed and the likelyhood of her forgetting him by now. Things would change for him one day when he spotted a face he never thought he would ever see again in his life, that of one Ken Yukimura as he stepped into the man's classroom as Kira's father busied himself with the chalkboard. "Mr. Yukimura!?" Gasped out the boy in shock, and making Stiles and quite a few others look his way.

Ken would look towards the source of his name being called out and once he looked at who had called out to him, he could only stare in shock as he wasn't quite sure if he was seeing things or not! "S-Scott!?"

Mutely nodding, Scott made his way towards the man as he did the same and the two met in a hug as the others watched on in shock as the two rocked a bit as they hugged. They soon pulled back, never letting the other out of the other's arms. "Wow! I can't believe its you! You seem to have grown up to be a fine young man Scott!" Praised Ken happily and boy would Kira be happy to see him!

Scott chuckled while feeling a bit of pride for having heard that from a man he had once considered to be like another dad to him a long time ago. "I can't believe its you too Mr. Yukimura! How, how long have you been here!? Is Mrs. Yukimura here!? What about Kira!?" God he hoped she was as he had seriously missed her!

Instead of answering the young man, the grinning Ken pointed towards one of the rows and Scott turned his head in the direction of it, and what he saw was perhaps the most beautiful sight ever as a black haired girl looked back at him in shock and surprise. As for Kira Yukimura, she had honestly never thought she would see the boy she had grown to love back when they were little kids. She had found him adorably cute back then and to see him now, well… He somehow seemed to be even more so and she felt like she could hardly breathe. His smile and his eyes and the way they could light up over something or someone like he was doing now was having that kind of an effect on her. And as he came to her with that large smile on his face, she found herself getting up as well and the two met one another in a tight, side to side swaying, emotion filled hug that was even more touching in the eyes of those present then what the first hug had been between Scott and their teacher. Even Stiles had never seen his best friend act in the way he was with Allison and it was surprising as Hell for him.

The two were practically inseperable after that and anyone who watched them could tell just how much the other liked, or perhaps loved the other when one would stare adoringly at the other when they weren't looking. It'd be a few days before Kira would finally bring back something very important to her and the boy she loves a great deal after she caught sight of him and his friends having a somewhat worrisome discussion that led to her talking about the possibility of them likely dealing with Bardo. Course she wasn't much of a fan of Stiles as he just seemed a little rude, especially towards another boy who in her view didn't deserve how he was getting treated. She could tell the girl known as Allison seemed a little jealous over how Scott was just looking at her, looking at her in such a way that had her ducking her head a little with a blush and a pleased smile on her lips after she had spoken of Bardo that she just couldn't care if the girl liked it or not.

And before she left Scott and his friends to head on to her next class, she'd lean into him from behind and whisper the words 'I still check yes and if you love me, if you want to be my friend, then don't be afraid to take me by the hand if you want too. Cause I think that's how love goes, so check yes or no.'

She then walked away with a smile on her lips while Scott sat where he was with a blush on his face while Stiles, Isaac, Jackson, Cora, and the twins all hooted and hollered over the whole thing while Allison frowned a bit unhappily as she still feel a great deal towards him and Lydia just smiled at the whole thing. "If you uhh… If you guys will excuse me… I gotta be somewhere." Spoke up the boy and they all watched as Scott ran off to join Kira and when he stopped her and grabbed her by the hand, they all let out cheers aside from Allison as the two walked away hand in hand.

Even seeing Kira get a bit closer to the teenager as they did so. Afterwards, the two seemed even more inseperable then before as they grew closer and closer, staring into one another's eyes with love and adoration for the other. Even sharing in sweet tender kisses, acting goofy, and dancing like a couple of crazy people when the Black Light Party happened. Even Noshiko had been greatly pleased to see Scott again and didn't even care about his being an Alpha Werewolf, a True Alpha at that as she and Ken had always felt he was the perfect fit for their daughter. Melissa had even felt like she had gotten a lost piece of herself back after Kira had returned to their lives. The mother and nurse felt so happy to see her son and potentially future daughter in law together and so in love with the other. Her son having the full support of Kira's parents was a wonderful thing in her eyes and she could tell just how grateful Scott was as well considering how things had been for him and Allison until they had finally ended things after the whole thing with Jackson and his Kanima self was over with.

Scott and Kira stayed by one another's sides through everything that came their way, her being so accepting of him and his Werewolf side had made the young man fall even more in love with her. Scott was her rock as she learned about her Kitsune heritage from her mother some time later and it was something that made her fall even more for him as well. Life would be cruel to the two come Senior year when she was forced to leave with a trio of Skinwalkers to re-gain balance and control with her Foxside. And though she had told him not to wait for her, he vowed to do so anyway as long ago he had checked yes to a very important moment in their lives. Ten years on and he still waited for her, as he knew that they had been re-united once and that it could happen again.

And Scott would be proven right one day when someone knocked on his door and when he opened it, he'd see the most breath taking sight in all of existence. As Kira herself stood outside his door radiating power along with a grace about her that hadn't ever been there before. Wordlessly, he took her in his arms and like the hug they had so long ago in her father's classroom, it was just as tight and emotional and their first kiss in years would have just as much feeling to it. And when they parted, he'd speak up. "You once asked me if I wanted to be your friend, and if I loved you, and if so, to check yes or no. And I do. I do with everything I have in me." Declared the man in heartfelt passion that made Kira's eyes glisten and to kiss him once again.

Her return made everyone happy as can be as without her, it had long felt like a piece of themselves had been missing. Especially for Scott as she had always been a soothing presence that had essentially kept tidal waves away from him. And with Ken and Noshiko's blessing, Scott wasted no time in asking the love of his life if she'd marry him. Shocked but greatly happy, she said yes and he picked her up and held her high in the air in shared happiness before bringing her down and the two sharing a deeply loving kiss. Upon the day of their wedding, Scott would have in his pocket something that had essentially started their path together and when it came time to answer his question given to him by the Priest, he brought the old folded up paper out that made Kira gasp in shock and for her eyes to glisten again. Unfolding it, he'd even pull out a pen and check the yes box and hand it to her. Turning to the Priest with glistening eyes, she'd quickly speak up. "You don't even need to ask me, I do, I do until the end of our days together."

She then looked to him with his eyes lit up in pure happiness and love, something that took her breath away. "I once asked if you wanted to be my friend, and if you loved me, and I added to not be afraid if you did and to just take me by the hand as I thought that's what love must be like. And I know that it is exactly that Scott McCall. I love you and I'll be your friend forever cause my box is checked yes. It'll always be checked yes." Kira told him passionately and the two quickly wrapped one another up in the other's arms and kissed passionately as the Priest announced them with everyone cheering on loudly for the two.

Lovers and friends would be exactly what Scott and Kira would be until their final moments, even being able to witness history repeating itself amazingly enough with their daughter and a boy she had brung home from school one day. Cause that's what love was all about with a yes or no.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I hope those of you who read this will have enjoyed it greatly. I know I enjoyed writing it a great deal!**


End file.
